


He Said, She Said

by Shade_Penn1



Series: Frozen Fire [7]
Category: Naruto, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Hugging, One Shot Collection, Slow Build, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack finds out Tooth can speak Kushina's language, he takes this opportunity to find out something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said, She Said

Jack hadn’t realized how much time had passed, so when the yetis came, he knew something was going on. He didn’t see a sack this time so he guessed he wasn’t going to be thrown into one, but as he watched Kushina flip out and punch a yeti in the gut and see it double over to clutch it, he never knew she was so strong.

It seemed she _could_ do something after all. It wasn’t as flashy as his powers, but it was still pretty cool.

He shivered when he thought about those hands having been playing with his hair and touching his face with such ease and then looking at the downed yeti. It was…a stark contrast to say the least. 

Jack grabbed a hold of Kushina’s shoulder as she moved for the second yeti and she looked back him. He made a gesture with both hands to show her that she needed to calm down. He pulled one of her hands into his and smiled at her reassuringly. Kushina’s tight features unwound with uncertainty, but she looked willing to trust him at least. 

Jack looked at the yetis. “What are you doing here?”

The gray one left standing answered with some garbled growling.

Jack didn’t spend all that time with trying to sneak into North’s workshop not to pick up what the yetis were saying. “What? You’re kidding, right? It’s Christmas already?” he asked and the yeti growled something again and Jack blinked. “Look, I’ll go, but Kushina comes with me. Hold on a sec,” he said before looking at Kushina and pointed between him and her. She raised a brow but nodded, “Great,” he said and looked at the yeti, “she’s my date then.”

The yeti also seemed to be raising a brow, but grumbled something and raised the snow globe in his hand and said something in his yeti language and threw it into the air and a portal opened up and reached down to drag the other yeti through the portal. 

Jack looked at Kushina, his eyes meeting hers and he tightened his grip on her hand before he smiled at her again as he nodded at the portal. She smiled back at him and nodded. They both ran at the portal and when they came out the other side they were in a room with a globe overlooking and a skylight in the roof and the other guardians were there as well.

“Jack Frost!” North said boisterously. “Dan says you brought date with you.”

Jack went colder and raised his hand that was holding Kushina’s and smiled at her. “Uh, yeah, this is Kushina.” He said and Tooth flew up to Kushina to pry open her mouth. “Uh, Tooth, she doesn’t speak English, so you might wanna be careful.” He said and a tiny fairy came rushing up to him with a pout on her face. “Hey there Babytooth. Don’t look so sad.” He said reassuringly, but Babytooth still pouted at him before she cuddled up on his shoulder.

Tooth pulled her fingers back sheepishly. “Oh, silly me, but there in such good condition.” She gushed.

Kushina stared at her. _“Who are you? And why were you poking around my mouth?_ ” 

Tooth looked momentarily startled before she beamed at Kushina. “ _You’re teeth are in good condition, do you floss?_ ”

Now it was Jack’s turn to look startled. “Wait, you can understand her?” he asked and Tooth nodded.

“She’s speaking Japanese.” She replied.

Jack slapped his forehead. “How could I have missed this?” he asked himself before looking over at the other Guardians, feeling excitement coursing through him. “I, uh, need to talk to Kushina and Tooth privately for a moment, so we’re just gonna be outside.” He said before pulling both of them with him and Babytooth had to hold on tight to keep from falling off his hoodie. He looked at Tooth, his eyes shining bright. “Can you ask her if she likes me?”

There was no beating around the bush now; it was time to find out once and for all.

Babytooth made a squeak in protest, but Tooth smiled at him sweetly. “Aw, you’ve got a crush on her?” she asked and Jack went colder before she looked at Kushina. “ _Jack wants to know if you like him_.”

Kushina felt something in her feel lighter, as if she could fly all on her own. “ _Yes, I do like him_.” She relayed and Tooth nodded. 

Jack grinned and could barely hold himself back. “I like her too.” He said and Tooth relayed the words to Kushina, making him wait with baited breath as her expression closed off for a moment before a radiant smile lit up her face, this one replacing the smile in his mind as the best, because he _knew_ now.

In a moment of joy, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her, though he stopped just short of kissing her like he wanted to. He went even colder as he looked away and heard Babytooth squeaking again. He pulled back and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and Kushina rubbed her arm and blushed as well.

“Um, wow, this is embarrassing.” Jack muttered as he realized that both Babytooth and Tooth were still there.

Tooth smiled at him. “Why? You two look so cute together, you’re teeth are both amazing.” She said and paused before checked the teeth in Jack’s mouth and pulled back. “Yup, still beautiful.”

Jack grinned and glanced at Kushina before holding his arm out to her. She raised a brow before smirking back at him and linked them together and widened upon seeing that she was taller than him, though this wasn’t the first time they noticed it. He also knew that while they were still long from officially coming out with their feelings and letting them fester, it was still _there_ and they _knew_ now.

And now they could go and enjoy the Christmas party, though in Jack’s opinion, ‘like’ had just became his favorite word.


End file.
